


Forgetting the Shadows

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan. Tessa. an intimate night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting the Shadows

"Tessa. Come to bed," Duncan suggested, as he came from the shower, towel wrapped low around his hips.

"Do you think he's out there watching us, right now? Hiding in some dark corner or the alley?" she asked, as she stood looking out onto the alley.

"I don't know. I suppose he might be. Does it matter? He's probably been out there for years watching us." Duncan told her matter of factly.

"It matters to me," Tessa stated.

Duncan came up behind her and wound his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest.

"How can you be so calm about it?" she demanded.

"Tess," He rubbed his hand up and down her silk covered arm, "he seems to be a good man. Besides there really isn't anything we can do about it."

"It doesn't matter, if he's a good man or not. He's out there watching us. It matters that we have no privacy, that there is someone recording every detail of our lives in some unknown journal. It bothers me that someone who never knew us will read it 50 years from now and analyze everything we did without knowing *why* we did it."

He knew she was angry and just lashing out at the first person in her path and he just happened to be that person. His Immortality hadn't been  
easy for her and in the recent years, it had become even more difficult. He knew she was scared whenever he had a challenge, and he knew she tried   
her best to conceal it from him. But being scared from a challenge issued from another Immortal was one thing; this was something else. This had   
started off as a threat from another mortal; that scared her even more.

Duncan turned Tessa in his arms and began to kiss her lightly, teasing her,before leading her toward the large bed. He released her hand near the  
bed, and turned to light the candles they kept on the bed stand. When he turned back, he found Tessa waiting for him. She had removed her robe.  
Smiling, they tumbled onto the bed. Duncan quickly claimed her lips,circling his tongue around the corners until she opened to him and their  
tongues joined in an intimate dance, exploring, tasting.

He rolled onto his back, carrying her with him so she rested on his chest. Breaking off the kiss, she slowly began to move downward, placing small  
kisses along his jaw, nibbling at his neck and collar bone. She brushed a thumb across his nipple and was rewarded with a gasp. She soon replaced  
her thumb with her mouth, biting gently then soothing with her tongue,first one then the other. She moved downward across his chest and stomach,  
nibbling all the way. Her hands moved along his sides.

She had been ignoring his arousal on her downward journey. Finally, unable to stand her teasing any longer, Duncan grasped her hand and placed it over himself. Her fingers closed around his erection, making him push into her touch. He felt her smile against his abdomen as she moved downward.  
She lifted her head to look at him, his eyes closed as he struggled for control over his increasing arousal.

Suddenly he felt the moist warmth of her mouth on him. She pulled back to push his foreskin down before flicking her tongue out to taste the small  
drop of moisture that collected there. She nibbled and teased, not giving him what he wanted, drawing out his pleasure. The groan he emitted changed  
to a growl as she took him fully into her mouth. Her one hand stroked his abdomen while the other held his testicles, gently caressing. When he  
could stand it no longer, he pulled her upward to claim her mouth.

"Tessa," he growled into her neck as he held her, waiting for the wave of arousal to subside. He wanted to draw their loving out, and make her forget the man lurking in the shadows. He wanted to make them both forget that there could be someone out there watching, recording their every move.

When he could think again, he rolled her over and repeated the same on her,caressing her breasts. He drew her fingers down the sensitive spots along  
the side of her breasts and he nibbled there, first one side then the other. Moving down her body, over her abdomen, down her legs. Spreading  
her thighs, he nibbled his way up the inside of her legs, nipping hard occasionally to keep her from slipping into a daze. Finally her tasted  
her, opening her with his fingers he pushed her to the brink and finally beyond. Crying out, she pulled on his hair to bring him up to her, holding  
him tight as the waves of pleasure washed through her.

Just as she was coming down from her high, she felt him slip inside,teasing her with his strokes. Not one to remain passive for long, she  
raised up and rolled him onto his back, keeping him inside as they moved. From on top she controlled the motion bringing him to the edge then backing  
off, her hands wandered over his chest, teasing. Not having to support her, he rubbed her body, teased her nipples, trying to distract her from  
tormenting him. It worked. She climaxed before she could control it, bringing him along with her. Exhausted, she fell forward onto his chest  
and remained there. Together, they lay replete, with their legs entwined.

"Thank you," she whispered, "for making me forget, just for a while."

"Tess, can you handle this?" Duncan asked as he ran his hands lightly up and down her back.

"I don't know. I need to get used to the fact the *he* is there," Tessa said quietly into his neck.

"I can accept that. Fine, and until you do, get used to the fact that I'm right here," MacLeod's burr came out as he nibbled on her shoulder a little.

"Again?" Tessa giggled. Starting to kiss down his neck.

"Aye, always."

 

Finis


End file.
